Greeting Leader of Main Type Robots/Transcript
(Fade to 10 any episodes in 10 seconds each one from Nine Intelligence Show and playing music "Nine Intelligence Show Theme Song" but instrumental.) NIR: '(voiceover) One day... In second dimension... (Fade in to outer space of another dimension and pans down to: Technology Isles!) '''NIR: '(voiceover) Welcome to Technology Isles! (Pans to Technology Isle One based Glade while to NIR's House as inside it, if zoom to NIR who back as show up holding record tape and press stop button from red arm, then NIR turn around to screen and put record tape on the table.) 'NIR: '''Oh! Hi, guys! My name is NIR or called "Nine Intelligence Robot"! (NIR walking to left as out the her room.) '''NIR: '''I'm leader of Main Type Robots and Logi's First Creation. (Cut NIR down the stair to door.) '''NIR: '''As you know about Creator of Nine Intelligence Show, she make dizzier than I thinking about... (she hold the doorknob with blue arm and look down as worries about forgot to this) ...My siblings. (Cut outside of NIR's House at front door while NIR open door while closed it. She walking and looking to Nine Intelligence Playground as Type Robot Children playing any around.) (Cut NIR who happy about the kids' happy and she looked the screen.) '''NIR: '''See, guys... You've learned about knowledge for first show. To make perfect and smart as you want. (NIR running as TI One Main Type Robots joined her, if they running into isles, then other Main Type Robots joined them. They stopped to Staues of Nine Intelligence as they front of them and turned around the screen.) '''Main Type Robots: '''We're Main Type Robots! (Main Type Robots cheers and clapping, they running other two sides.) (Cut video as start of music "Type Robots (Series) Theme Song") '''Weather-Tor: '''You've all probably heard the rumors. '''Vehi-LWA: '''About this our worst enemy for one robot named Dr-kibble Jr. '''Timotion: '''He's coming to plan on our father for his friends! '''PT-Element: '''And we need to stop him! 'Gemtor Hey! He's comin' this way, so beware! Weaptools Say! Let's shoot him right out of the air! Ha ha ha! CPCD I could put him on delete myself Perbot And we conjoined twin won't be so good for his life Posi-Tive (giggles) Let's just fire him! Nega-Tive Or shoot him with a cold! Ah! and Subtracti-Ink We could put on him! BDR And then diggin' his parts Type Robots We're Main Type Robots! We're gonna make him stop! We're Main Type Robots! With make plans! We're Main Type Robots! We're gonna make us wins! His plans to Nine Intelligence... Is comin' due today! (Cut NIR's House if pans right to NIR walking then she look and stop walking Four Logical Type Robots as they stopped from her.) (Cut NIR waves hi to Logical Type Robots with orange arm.) NIR: 'Hello, Four Type Robots! (Cut Four Logical Type Robots wave hi to NIR while the red one robot with head mirror, Dr. Physical one toward to her.) '''Dr. Physical: '''Hello! My name is Dr. Physical! (Three Logical Type Robots one toward to her as called their names; ) This Dr. Mechanical, Chemical, and Mathematical. (Cut the blue one robot with goggle on his head, Dr. Mechanical, he waves fast to her.) '''Dr. Mechanical: '''Hi! (shaking NIR's blue arm.) Nice to see you, leader one! '''NIR: '''Wow! Nice acting for logical! (Cut the green one robot with black circle glasses, Dr. Chemical, he adject his glasses and waves to her.) '''Dr. Chemical: '''Yes is it. I've got been so long about your creator. (The yellow one robot with yellow brace, Dr. Mathematical, he join Dr. Chemical from right side.) '''Dr. Mathematical: '''and his siblings. (Cut NIR realized shocking about her father and his siblings.) '''NIR: '''Oh! Right! (Runs to her house but stop and turn around them.) Thank you for meet you, guys! (NIR runs to her house, she open it as enter while closed the door. Wide pans camera Logical Type Robots look NIR's House, then they walking away.) '''Dr. Physical: '''She's goin' nuts. '''Dr. Chemical: '''Yes, she is. (Cut NIR runs down the stair as basement to TV Calling. She pressing the number of Logi Math's phone numbers then press the red button as microphone rises up as she hold it. TV Calling turned on but static moment then strong signal as Logi Math appeared who inside his room.) '''NIR: '(holding the microphone as speak it) Dad! Finally to see for defeated Dr-kibble and Nubby! (Cut Logi Math into TV Calling's screen, he sighs in depression.) 'Logi Math: '''Probably it's not... (Cut NIR shocking with fear as slam down the keyboard.) '''NIR: '(shocked) WHAT?! BUT HOW AND WHO'S PROJECTED TO THEM?! (TV Calling and electric applications are turned off as completely black and dark the screen.) 'NIR: '(offscreen from dark) Oh no! Dad? Hello? (NIR glowed eyestacks and limbs in the dark. Laughs in evil echo from dark as NIR holding with blue arm into blue laser arm.) '''???: (with male dark tone voice in echo) Well, well, well... The leader of Main Type Robots... (Cut NIR who still holding blue laser arm as moving directly then she walking toward.) NIR: '(shouting in angry) Who are you?! And how remind about me?! (NIR stopped and froze shocking from who behind her while she turn around from who behind. She gasps for new enemy. If it slap as push to NIR as against the walls while she fall down and sit, then look weakly to it.) (Cut lower parts show as lights turned on, pans up enemy part bottom to top. The dark red one robot with black goggle, dark red sclera with no iris and pupils, sharp teeth, and dark red rotor blade for flying, Dr-kibble Jr, he laughing evily.) '''Dr-kibble Jr: '''Hello, NIR. (Cut NIR quickly stand up and runs to Dr-kibble Jr.) '''NIR: '''You! You're in one projected Dr-kibble and Nubby! (Cut Dr-kibble Jr point at NIR.) '''Dr-kibble Jr: '''That's right! (he flying to NIR who glares to him.) I've built by my father Dr-kibble and uncle Nubby. I've plans your father and his family to defeat them! (Dr-kibble Jr flying as blast the walls with hands while flying away but stop to saying for NIR.) '''Dr-kibble Jr: '''Oh right! I just to say for you... (he turn around to NIR.) My name is Dr-kibble Jr! (Dr-kibble Jr flying to sky and laughing evil while NIR runs and stopped as look Dr-kibble Jr.) '''NIR: '''Oh no... (NIR shook and looking TV Calling's ringing, she walking to it and press the red button as Nine Main Type Robots appeared in the squares; AQ, Posi-Tive, Nega-Tive, PT-Element, STW, CSS, ACMD, Emo-Tor, and Spordancer while she hold the microphone.) (Cut Nine Main Type Robots into TV Calling's screen) '''PT-Element: '(onscreen in middle-left screen) NIR! We've must to stop Dr-kibble Jr! (Girl Type Robots nods about PT-Element's said.) 'AQ: '(onscreen in top-left screen) Yeah! 'CSS: '(onscreen in middle-right screen) We're always cared my father and... our family. 'ACMD: '(onscreen in bottom-left screen) That's mean always wins for this time. 'Nega-Tive: '(onscreen in top-right screen) Stay Time! 'Posi-Tive: '(onscreen in top-middle screen) Stay Positive! (Cut NIR starting smile about always care and win.) 'NIR: '(holding the microphone as speak it) We'll do it. (Cut back to Nine Main Type Robots into TV Calling's screen.) 'Spordancer: '(onscreen in bottom-right screen) We're can do this! 'Emo-Tor: '(onscreen in bottom-middle screen) Just make emotion! Some reason... (Everyone look worried about Emo-Tor's real reason.) 'Emo-Tor: '''We've stop him to defeat Evil Junior! (Everyone cheering while Nine Type Robots looking their leader.) '''PT-Element: '''NIR. Your leadership is going hard work for us... (NIR smile to their siblings while Nine Main Type Robots wave and saying "goodbye". as NIR wave to them. TV Calling turned off as the microphone fall down of it. NIR running up the stair then going outside her house. She looking sunset.) (Cut NIR adject her glasses and salutes for sunset.) '''NIR: '''Saving the family! '''NIR: '(voiceover) Well... Every times at the last years for my home places... (NIR looking paths as far for three isles while she turning smile.) 'NIR: '(voiceover) '''For now... We making saves. By Main Type Robots. (Zoom out to 4 Isles of Technology Isles in the outer space while pans camera left at the sign says: "WELCOME TO TECHNOLOGY ISLES!" as the picture of Intelligence Family float in the space but it takes by camera robot and flying away.) Category:Type Robots (Series) Category:Type Robots (Series) Episode/Transcript Category:Type Robots (Series) Season 1/Transcript